In Need of Cleansing
by TheWyattQueen
Summary: Rated for language and sexual situations. Unnamed Female Character for personal enjoyment. Now I'm wondering if I should have continued 50 Shades of Bray. Don't know if I could have came up with 49 more chapters. This is my own kinky fantasy that others can read and enjoy. I also recommend reading 50 Shades of Bray if you're into Kinky stories.


**(Now I'm debating on whether or not I should have made 50 Shades of Bray a multichapter story. Until 50 Shades of Bray, I never really got into too much detail with sexual situations. Maybe bits and pieces for Sister of The Shield and Lost Soul, Now Found. I don't know if I could come up with 49 more chapters for 50 Shades of Bray, but this is an idea that came to my head. If you read 50 Shades of Bray, this is kind of similar. Unnamed Female Character for more enjoyment, but a bit of my own fantasy... because I'm super kinky for Bray. Rated for language and obviously sexual situations. NSFW. This will also be a one chapter story.)**

 **In Need of Cleansing**

You had been working for WWE for a few years, you had made many friends, but also a few enemies. Why? You were someone that could get along with anyone. You would usually hang out with the women wrestlers because the first day you started working for WWE, you felt eyes on you.

(Flashback)

Looking around, no one was there, you started walking and at the time, you were alone. There was a feeling in your gut telling you to run. You were in a dark part of the hallway, you were leaving for the night, heading for the parking lot. You heard footsteps behind you, an uneasy feeling shook you to your core. You turned around to look behind and there was no one there. You were really scared now and was going to run to the parking lot, but when you turned your head forward, you ran right into Bray Wyatt.

"Oh my God... Bray, you almost scared me to death... sorry, I ran right into you."

Bray laughed at this.

"I don't mind... I haven't seen you around before."

"Um yeah... I'm new around here."

Bray smiled right at you. Even though you were terrified, something about his smile and blue eyes had you hypnotized. It was like he was staring right into your soul. You had backed up and your back bumped against the wall. There was something about Bray that scared you, yet turned you on at the same time.

"There's no reason to be afraid my dear."

Your heart was beating in your chest, you were up against the wall, Bray was moving closer to you. You weren't sure what he was going to do, but part of you was scared, while the other part was excited to find out. He whispered in your ear.

"I've seen that look before, it's not a look of fear, it's anticipation. You're wondering what's going to happen next... I'd be happy to show you... if you're willing."

Bray smirked at you as he placed his hands on your waist. There was almost no space between you and him and you and the wall. You were terrified, but you would be lying if you said you weren't turned on. You had a pretty good idea of what he wanted and was seriously thinking about considering his offer. He could feel your heart beating in your chest. His hands were on your waist. You weren't sure what to do as you stood there half afraid, half turned on. You weren't sure whether or not to give him a yes or no answer. You were hypnotized by his eyes until someone broke you out of your trance when they yelled something.

"Hey! Let her go Bray."

Just like that, you shook your head also trying to break the hypnotic stare he had on you and you shoved him away. That created enough space for you to run. You became friends with a lot of the women wrestlers, but that was the only time you had ever got that close to Bray. Part of you hoped that you never ran into Bray again, while another part of you hoped you would.

(End Flashback)

It had been two years since your encounter with Bray. Every so often you would see Bray wandering the halls, you weren't sure if he always saw you, but you were always with someone. It was like nobody would let you walk in the hallways alone after that encounter with Bray. You were always told that he was dangerous and that you should stay away. You remembered being so lost in his eyes, he could have done anything to you that night and you probably wouldn't have said no or complained. Despite everyone warning you about Bray, you felt yourself drawn to him. You were always impressed by his matches, his strength to just destroy his opponent in the ring. A lot of times, you were also mesmerized by his promos. He saw that you were always with your friends, they would always talk about him mocking him, he would look over at you making eye contact as he would glare at you and your friends. You looked away sadly thinking that he hated you. It was always your friends that mocked him, but you never did, you needed him to know somehow.

You weren't a wrestler, just someone who worked backstage, but you still wanted to stay in shape. The hotel you were staying at had a gym, it was late one night, but you would rather work out late at night than early in the morning. You had finished your work for the night, left the arena alone and went to the gym at the hotel. A few guys that were there would whistle at you and watch you as you ran on the treadmill. You rolled your eyes, put headphones in your ears to drown them out and didn't look at them. At one point, you didn't realize it, but Bray had come in for a quick workout. It wasn't until he went to the weightlifting bench that he got your attention in the mirror. He had his match for the night and was already sweaty, but wanted to get a thirty minute work out in anyway. You were careful not to trip as you were running. You were looking at him in the mirror. His strength impressed you and even turned you on a bit. You took out your headphones and tried to listen to him. Almost everyone else was gone for the night.

Bray was just close enough that you could hear him grunt as he lifted the weights over his head. You bit your lip thinking about what it would have been like if you took his offer. Just that thought turned you on. You definitely thought about Bray more than you liked to admit. You were still kind of staring at him, but we're a bit lost in your thoughts. He had finished his work out, sat up on the bench, took his shirt off and was sweating even more now. You caught a good look at his tattoos. He finally spotted you running and looked and saw that you were looking right at him in the mirror. He gets up from the bench and was going to make his way over to you. You noticed the smirk on his face and you turned off the treadmill, got off of it and grabbed your gym bag. Bray had grabbed his too and was going to follow you out the gym. He noticed you look back at him and smirked at you.

"Well hello there my dear, I didn't know you were in here until just now. How long have you been staring? Did you see something you liked?"

You didn't say anything as that feeling of fear came over you, but you also had to get away before you were hypnotized by his eyes again... he couldn't know that he was turning you on. His smirk seemed to fade as he saw you rush to the elevator trying to get away from him. He quickly followed you and entered the elevator, the two of you were the only ones in the elevator. He tried to kill the awkward silence.

"You seem to have no problem talking about me to your friends. I've seen the way you look at me. You were turned on back there watching me work out. I bet you still are. Now you can't even talk to me."

"They would always talk about you... I never made fun of you. I always saw the way you would glare at us, I always thought you hated me."

"Of course not... quite the opposite actually. I always hated how there was someone always around. I could never be alone with you."

"They would always tell me that you're dangerous."

"I am dangerous."

Bray came closer to you as you were backed into the wall of the elevator.

You didn't say anything as he finished his statement.

"But isn't danger exciting?"

You were up against the wall breathing hard now. It was happening again, you were being entranced by his eyes. You didn't say anything. He was now close enough that he could kiss you and that's exactly what he did. At first you were afraid, but the feeling of his lips were surprisingly soft. You melted into the kiss as you opened your mouth to allow his tongue to explore you. He had you up against the wall. You let out a small moan and almost forgot where you were until the ding of the elevator brought you back to your senses. Your eyes widened in fear and you pushed Bray away again as you ran out of the elevator door as soon as it opened. You ran hoping that Bray wasn't following you to your room. You didn't look back, you had your key card in your hand and was getting ready to open the door, run inside and lock the door. You managed to get the door open, but Bray ran right in with you before you could close the door. It slammed shut behind him once he was in the room.

"No! Stop! No more running... and no more hiding behind your friends. That back there... in the elevator, you can't tell me you didn't feel something."

You did feel something, but you weren't going to tell Bray that. You acted like you were mad at him.

"I didn't... get out! You think you can do what you want because you're Bray Wyatt, but you can't. You can't just kiss me like that... it's not ok."

Bray smirked at you.

"Is that why you were blushing? Or why you're blushing now?"

"I was embarrassed."

That was a poor excuse and Bray could see right through you.

"Don't lie to me... you felt something in that kiss. You melted into the kiss, your heart was beating, and you even moaned before that damn elevator dinged. You can't tell me you didn't feel something back there... In fact, I'd say you're turned on right now, and if I kissed you again right now, I'd get the same result. If you prove me wrong and you don't feel anything, I'll walk out that door and never bother you again... So, you want to try to prove me wrong?"

You were turned on seeing Bray work out, then having him kiss you in the elevator really surprised you and turned you on even more. You honestly didn't want Bray gone forever, but you were still playing hard to get. You looked into his eyes and finally managed to say something.

"You better be a man of your word... if nothing happens and I feel nothing, you better be out of here the second it's over."

Bray smirked at you as he had you pinned against the wall.

"Don't worry, I'm a man of my word."

He had thrown both of your gym bags against the wall. The loud thud caught you off guard and he pushed you up against the wall and attacked your lips with a kiss. You were trying to be strong and resist, but knew what you wanted and melting into his kiss again. This time, his kiss had more passion as his tongue explored the inside of your mouth again. Your eyes were closed as fireworks exploded inside your head and you felt the heat and wetness down below. You moaned out again as you knew he had control. When the kiss finally ended, both of you were left breathless. Your heart was beating against his again. He still smirked feeling proud of himself.

"You definitely felt something... Looks like I'm sticking around."

You rolled your eyes and pulled him close.

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

Bray smiled and laughed, but did as you wanted. He kissed you briefly, before he stopped again as he thought back to his first encounter with you.

"I do have to wonder... do you remember our first encounter? How close we were before your friends interrupted us. You were scared, but maybe also a bit excited, maybe kind of like right now, you were wondering what was next. I'm more than willing to show you... Would you have taken my offer that night?"

You were so turned on now that you couldn't deny what you were feeling.

"Yes..."

Bray smirked at this.

"Would you still be willing to tonight?"

His breath and beard tickled your neck as he started placing small kisses on your neck. You let out a small moan and answered him.

"Yes... please Bray."

Bray let out a dark chuckle at this and kissed you again. He had you moaning again in his mouth, he picked you up and carried you over to a bed. You looked into his blue eyes, they were now darker and filled with lust. Soon, the two of you were making out on the bed as he stripped you of your clothes. He already had his shirt off, and you ran your hands up and down his back and shoulders. He stopped kissing you briefly to remove the rest his clothes. You whined a little, but soon he was on top of you kissing from your lips, down your face to your neck. You moaned as he went lower. He got to your collarbone and you called out to him.

"Bray..."

"Yes my dear?"

"I always wondered what would have happened that night... Seeing you in the ring, your power and strength, then watching you work out... it turns me on."

Bray laughed a bit at this confession, but continued to kiss down your body.

"I thought so... I would always notice you stare at me. I was wondering if I would ever get you alone. Now I have you all alone to myself... you're mine."

You nodded your head and smiled at him while looking in his eyes.

"Yours."

This encouraged Bray to go lower to your breasts. He took one of your nipples into his mouth and his hand played with the other. He then switched sides and started sucking and biting on your other nipple. This had you moaning now as you grabbed the bed sheets and twisted them. Bray then moved lower to your stomach. His beard ticked your whole body as he placed kissed on your belly. He skipped where you really wanted to be touched. His hands ran up and down your legs and now he started placing kissed on your thighs slowly making his way up. His teasing was torture on you and you started begging him.

"Bray... please... stop teasing."

Bray smirked at you and laughed.

"You kept me waiting for two years... you deserve a bit of teasing, but... since you asked so nicely..."

Bray didn't finish that sentence. Instead, he placed two fingers at your entrance and pushed them into you without warning. You moaned out in pain, but mostly pleasure.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes... Please Bray, continue."

"As you wish."

Brau continued moving his fingers inside of you, getting you close. Bray removed his fingers causing you to whine for him.

"Bray!"

He laughed at how desperate you were.

"You're a dirty girl aren't you? You've wanted this for a long time haven't you?"

"Yes!... Oh God... please Bray."

"You're a dirty girl... In Need of Cleansing."

He then brought his lips down to your entrance as he softly kissed there, then bit softly, soon his tongue was plunging into you. Your eyes rolled, one of your hands made its way into his hair as you pushed his face into you even more.

"Yes!... Fuck! Oh my God... Bray!"

He added his fingers again and it wasn't long after that you came on his fingers and face. You were breathing hard now as you were trying to catch your breath.

"Oh God... That was amazing Bray."

Bray laughed at this.

"This is only the beginning my dear...We were both in the gym and we both worked up a sweat. Seems like we are both In Need of Cleansing."

He smiled at you and kissed you on your lips. You could taste yourself on his lips.

"Would you care to join me in the shower?"

You didn't even need to think twice.

"Hell Yeah."

Towels, soap, and everything you needed was already in the bathroom. Bray carefully placed one hand under your back while his other hands gripped your ass as he picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. He turned the water on and got the water to a comfortable temperature for both of you as you both entered the shower. At first, it started off as literally just a shower as Bray washed his hair and beard and you washed your hair. Then you smirked, you weren't facing him, so he didn't see the look on your face. You had soap in your hand as you were washing your body. You were slowly backing up into him moving your hips in a circular motion. You started hearing grunts from him. You could feel his hardness at your ass, your thought you were in control until he suddenly pushed you into the tile wall. Your breasts were right up against the tile wall. He let out a dark chuckle.

"Naughty girl... we came in here to get clean, and here you are being dirty."

One of his hands gripped your hair while his other hand made its way around front to your entrance. You were soaked, not only because you were in the shower, but also because you were turned on again. Bray bit slightly at your neck causing you to moan.

"Tell me... Are you soaking wet because we're in the shower, or are you soaking wet for me?"

You moaned again before answering him.

"Oh... Both Bray... please."

"That's right beg for me... but what is it that you want?"

"Please Bray... Fuck me! I need you inside me."

You didn't have to say another word because Bray entered you from behind. He gave you a moment to adjust as you moaned out in pain. After a few seconds he made sure you were ready.

"Are you ok? Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Bray started off slow at first, but his thrusts soon grew in speed and power. He pulled back on your hair. With each thrust, your breast pressed up against the tile wall. He suddenly pulled out of you right when you were about to come again and you whined for him.

"Bray... Please!"

"I'm sorry my dear, I want to see the look on your face when you come this time."

He turned you around and you were now facing him again. He kissed your lips, you moaned as he spread your legs and he entered you. He let you adjust again. He kissed you for a few moments until you let him know it was ok.

"Please move Bray."

"Hang onto me."

You held onto his shoulders as he picked you up by your ass, you wrapped your legs around him as he thrusts slowly into you at first. At some point the pace became painfully slow.

"Bray... please... Faster."

His thrusts became faster, but that still wasn't enough.

"Oh... Fuck me Harder Bray."

Bray then thrust into you as fast and as hard as he could. Your back hit the tile wall over and over again. You couldn't help but dig your fingernails into his skip You would kiss each other every so often, moaning into each other's mouth. You could feel the water flowing off your bodies, and skin slapping skin as Bray hit just the right spot each time. Both of you were moaning.

"Oh... God Yes! Right there Bray. Ohhhh!"

Bray gave you a warning.

"I'm getting close, I'm going to come inside you. Is that ok?"

"Fuck! Ahhh! Oh God! Yes Bray! Ohhh!"

You came first, but after a few hard and fast thrusts, he wasn't far behind and came inside you. Both of you had to catch your breath now. Once you both calmed down, you finished up with your showers, dried off and changed clothes. Bray stayed in your room that night, you weren't really sure if changing into clothes was a good idea. There was a good chance the two of you would have round three and possibly a few more rounds before the night was over. Either way, you wanted Bray close, and he wanted you close. Finally at the end of the night, into early morning, you fell asleep on his chest, you definitely felt something for Bray and he felt something for you. The two of you were destined to be together. The two of you would always get down and dirty and be In Need of Cleansing.

 **The End**

 **(Thanks for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it. This story and 50 Shades of Bray are really the first two stories I get detailed about as far as sexual situations go. Either way, I hope everyone enjoyed it.)**


End file.
